


Noona

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin keeps talking about Chanyeol's sister. It's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/gifts).



> Because *someone* said "someone write me fic where chanyeol thinks kai wants to bone his sister but he actually just wants to bone chanyeol in a dress." 
> 
> Kink bingo: "crossdressing", trope bingo: "unrequited love/pining".

Jongin keeps talking about Chanyeol's sister. It's a problem.

At first, it's a joke. Chanyeol and Jongin start talking about each other's sisters on variety shows. It's a quirk of fate that they're the only ones who have older sisters. Why shouldn't they use that shamelessly when they're being constantly asked about what sort of girls they like while not supposed to be dating anyone?

But Jongin talks about Chanyeol's noona without being asked, too, in the dorms or when they're driving somewhere. He's the only one who will still let Chanyeol force on him all the selcas that Chanyeol takes with his sister, and he'll say that she looks good in this or that dress she's wearing before scrunching up his face adorably like it's a terrible embarrassing secret that he's confessed. 

Chanyeol has noticed that, sometimes, when his sister is particularly foxy, Jongin pops a boner. He is used to hot guys preferring his noona, because well - sister -, but he's not used to feeling this sickly reckless inside when one does.

It's worse now Jongin doesn't shy his body away from Chanyeol's reach any more. Now that Jongin will cling to the back of Chanyeol's hoodie with his eyes closed as they troop through the airport yet again and that he will laugh at all of Chanyeol's jokes, even the really stupid ones, the really, really stupid ones that Chanyeol only goes through with because he hopes that Jongin will laugh. 

It's not good that Chanyeol has memorised the kind of dresses that Jongin likes on his sister, the too short skirts, and that Chanyeol has started saving those pictures for when he can sit thigh by thigh alone with Jongin.

It's a problem that every time Jongin mentions that Chanyeol looks so much like his noona, it feels to Chanyeol like Jongin is almost say that he thinks Chanyeol is that attractive. 

And there's the first time that Chanyeol comes down from jerking off to the idea of Jongin jerking off to photographs that are almost but importantly NOT of Chanyeol's face. That's when he knows this is a problem he can't put off solving any longer.

His noona really is that awesome, though, with the part of her closet where all the clothes are too big in exactly the same ways, and that when Chanyeol asks her to find him a long dark wig, it only takes so long for her to get it into his hands because of the Growl repackage promotion schedule makes it difficult for them to meet up. A joke is only funny if your target doesn't find out about your plans beforehand, after all.

Chanyeol asks Jongdae to keep Junmyeon out of their room. Junmyeon would ask more questions. Jongdae only needs to know that it's for a prank, though asking Jongdae also means that Chanyeol has to dress in a hurry, foregoing make-up all together, because how long he'll have depends on how long it will take for Jongdae to hustle Jongin out of the shower.

The navy-blue dress Chanyeol is wearing is not a dress that his sister has worn, but it is the sort she might wear out clubbing, the sort that he'd tell her was too short and too tight. The sort that Jongin likes. It has a belt, and his noona agreed that Chanyeol didn't look awful in it.

He didn't ask her to buy him panties. Asking for the wig was enough of a favour, and there are plenty in Jongin's underwear drawer. The first pair he grabs is pink and Chanyeol is just settling the elastic straight against his skin when he hears the door open behind him.

"--Hyung?"

Jongin sounds like he's strangling himself, but Chanyeol finds that he's just glancing erratically between Chanyeol and the floor. He's got a towel that probably has nothing underneath from the way he's clutching it closed like a security blanket. Jongin's hair is still damp, water dripping onto his shoulders and making his dark roots more visible.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol huffs, with his hands on his hips, his pinkies stretching to touch bare skin. "Do I look that much like your hyung?" 

"Nn... Noona?"

Hearing that from Jongin's lips, however strangled, makes Chanyeol feel a bit sick, but he's too far gone now not to play the joke for the fullest. Jongin will never talk about how great Chanyeol's sister looks or take the idea of Chanyeol having a crush on him seriously after this. Win-win, really.

"So, Kim Jongin, I hear you like looking at pictures of me." Chanyeol tosses his head a little, wishing that he'd practised for longer with the wig.

He doesn't expect Jongin to shuffle towards him, Jongin's bare chest jerking with his shallow breaths, and, curious, Chanyeol takes his own little steps forward to see what will happen. Closer, Chanyeol can see that Jongin's gaze had three fixed points, not two: Chanyeol's face, the hem of his dress and anywhere else.

"Like me better in the flesh?" he asks, cocking one hip. Jongin isn't laughing.

Jongin's head wobbles, something between a shiver and a nod, as he looks up. Chanyeol tenses at Jongin's expression, which hasn't been so closed for months, for more than a year. There's nothing funny about the way his tongue is now a stone.

And then Jongin kisses him.

This-- Jongin's mouth-- isn't-- his lips, his soft, plush lips-- this isn't--

Chanyeol can remember exactly how long it took Jongin to kiss Yoon Sohee properly for their Drama MV. Jongin doesn't miss that many times before finding Chanyeol's mouth because Chanyeol takes Jongin's face between his hands angling them together as he steps into Jongin's arms.

Jongin has one hand behind Chanyeol's neck and the other moving over Chanyeol's ass. And, yes, the view right now when Chanyeol looks down over Jongin's shoulder makes Chanyeol want to grind against one of his thighs. He's keeping his hands high in the hope that Jongin won't notice where the towel is for as long as possible.

Jongin keeps leaning sideways, leading Chanyeol with his weight until they both knock into someone's bed. Jongin's bed. 

Chanyeol tries to sit first, but Jongin pulls him on top of him, pulls him straddling Jongin's lap. The fabric of Chanyeol's dress scrunches at his waist.

"You're not too heavy, hyung."

"No, no," Chanyeol corrects him, nipping at his lips. "Noona, Jonginnie. Noona."

Jongin squirms a hand in between them, sliding his palm along the line of Chanyeol's erection. 

"Chanyeol-hyung," Jongin says, and his face is the colour of the panties that Chanyeol is rapidly stretching. "I don't want your noona."

"But you always said--" Chanyeol's voice becomes a squeak as Jongin moves his hand.

"Who am I always saying looks like your noona?"

Chanyeol squishes down his smile. "Who?" 

"I like you!" Jongin says, and then smashes his hot face into the side of Chanyeol's neck, still holding Chanyeol tight in his lap, still moving his hand over Chanyeol's dick like he wants to figure out what to do with it. That's the sort of problem Chanyeol wouldn't mind them solving together.

"I like you, too," Chanyeol says, and Jongin makes this adorable snuffled laugh noise against Chanyeol's skin. 

"She doesn't look as good in those dresses as you do," Jongin says. "I mean, I think so."

The words make Chanyeol's belly warm all the way through. It's so sweet of Jongin that he has to get one of his own hands down there to help.

"Don't tell her that," Chanyeol says. "Not if you want her to lend me any more dresses."

"Hyung!" Jongin groans, pouting in a way that Chanyeol can't resist tasting. "Hyung, can we stop talking about your noona?"

Chanyeol grins. Problem solved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment/subscribe to me @ [my LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/369233.html) or [my DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/243256.html)


End file.
